Una noche de Tormenta
by SweetDevilDoll
Summary: Una noche de tormenta Pétalo se refugia en un cobertizo que termina compartiendo con un desconocido al que no puede ver, hablando descubre que tiene mucho en común con él y decide que coman juntos al día siguiente. ¿Que pasará cuando descubra que el desconocido es nada más y nada menos que Brick?


**Disclaimer: las supernenas no son mías y tampoco arashi no yoru ni**

**Para el que no lo sepa: Pétalo= Blossom/ Bombón; Burbuja no creo que necesite que lo diga y Cactus: Bellota/ Buttercup.**

**Es mi primer fanfic no seáis muy duros ¡y hacedme review!**

**Una noche de tormenta**

Cáp. 1: En el cobertizo una noche de tormenta

_Una noche de tormenta entró una cabritilla en un cobertizo huyendo del viento huracanado y allí se refugió, al rato entró otro visitante, un lobo que estaba ahí por las mismas razones que la cabritilla. Ninguno de los dos podía verse ya que había una completa oscuridad ni tan siquiera olerse ya que el frío les había resfriado a ambos. Hablando y hablando se hicieron amigos y decidieron quedar al día siguiente para hacer un picnic y para reconocerse usarían una contraseña: "Una noche de tormenta"._

Hace frío, tanto que hiela el alma, cae la lluvia, aguijonazos fríos que azotan sin piedad, tres muchachas a lo lejos le están dando una paliza a una bestia de casi cinco metros, lo curioso es que las chicas están suspendidas en el aire, vuelan a través de la furiosa cascada de gotas mientras propinan patadas, puñetazos y curiosamente lanzan bolas de energía de colores que iluminan el nublado cielo como fuegos artificiales. La primera de gesto decidido y firme tiene los ojos de un poco común color rosa, su melena pelirroja recogida en una cola de caballo y rematada con un lazo le llega por la cadera y en su ropa parece estar siempre el rosa entre los demás colores; la segunda, que prefiere claramente el verde, lleva la ropa a conjunto con sus ojos del color de las hojas, su gesto es de evidente malhumor, su pelo negro como el betún le llega por los hombros y es la más alta de las tres; la última pero no menos importante y la más bajita tiene una mirada soñadora y dulce en sus ojos celestes, su pelo rubio, recogido en dos coletas, le llega a mitad de espalda. Las tres chicas terminan la tarea y tras soltar la morena un gruñido de satisfacción comienzan a volar a casa.

-¡Pétalo, date prisa!- gritó la rubia burbuja a su hermana de pelo anaranjado.

La aludida respondió con un murmullo ininteligible, solía volar la primera, pero aquel día la lluvia la hacía sentirse inquieta.

Y de pronto estalló la tormenta.

El primer trueno fue ensordecedor, Pétalo ahogó un grito y se desequilibró en el aire, lo que hizo que cayera e impactara sobre la hierba de lo que en medio de aquella lluvia parecía un parque, miró a su alrededor desorientada, era de noche, y en medio del agua no veía a sus hermanas ni sabía cual era el camino de vuelta a casa. Otro trueno la hizo levantarse y correr aterrada, olvidándose de que tenía poderes, que podía volar y que los truenos no podrían hacerla daño, pero solía ocurrir, Pétalo les tenía un pánico irracional a los truenos que ocultaba a sus parientes, un miedo que a los diecinueve años no había superado, y aquel temor la hacía avanzar penosamente entre las gotas a ciegas, buscando desesperadamente un sitio donde refugiarse. De pronto chocó con algo, una puerta, una puerta que daba a una cabaña de madera que supuso un cobertizo, y sin importarle lo que pudieran decirla se metió dentro, el sitio estaba sumido en una oscuridad total, pero no la importó y se dejó caer entre unos rastrillos y otras herramientas.

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, quizá unos minutos, quizá unas horas, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su refugio y se agazapó aún más en la penumbra, Townsville estaba plagada de villanos y si alguno la había encontrado ahí sin sus hermanas donde era vulnerable iba a tener problemas. Pero el desconocido simplemente se echó resoplando en el otro extremo de la estancia y la pelirroja se tranquilizó, simplemente era otro refugiado de aquella tormenta.

-Menuda nochecita- comentó, se llevo una mano a la tormenta, debía haberse resfriado y tenía la voz algo afónica.

-Perdón, no sabía que ya hubiera alguien aquí- le respondió una voz ronca.

-Yo misma acabó de llegar y aquí hay sitio para dos no te preocupes- le calmó Pétalo.

-Gracias, encima voy lisiado porque con la lluvia he resbalado y me he torcido el tobillo. –Estornudó. –y creó que me he resfriado.

-¡Ah! No pasa nada, yo también- la otra estornudó a su vez.-Pero lo que más me jode es que tengo hambre, todavía no he cenado.

-Yo tampoco… podría comerme un elefante, cuándo era más pequeño era un fideo y mi madre me decía que comiera más para poder crecer grande y fuerte.

-Si, a mí también me dijeron eso, también me decían que si no, no podría correr cuándo llegara el momento.

-Mi madre también me aconsejó eso.-Comentó el desconocido.

-Bueno… En mi caso no fue mi madre.

-¿Y eso?

-Nunca he tenido madre- respondió Pétalo con indiferencia

-No digas más… En realidad mi madre no es mi madre real, ni mi padre, aunque se puede decir que gracias a ellos hoy soy quien soy.

-Con mi padre es igual. –Pétalo pensó en el profesor Utonio, que, aunque la trataba como a un padre, era en realidad su creador.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la cabaña Brick pensaba en Mojo Jojo el mono al que llamaba su "madre", su creador, y en su "padre" ÉL, que los había resucitado tras ser vencidos por las supernenas, sus mayores enemigas, miró hacia la oscuridad, en otras circunstancias habría atacado a la joven con la que compartía la cabaña, no por nada sino porque ese era su papel, pero estaba agotado, y tenía que reconocer que la conversación le entretenía.

-Tenemos mucho en común…- La voz que provenía del otro lado de la cabaña era claramente femenina, aunque se oyerá distorsionada por la afonía.

-Tienes razón- Contestó el rojo. –Seguro que hasta nuestras caras se parecen

Un rayo seguido de su trueno iluminó por un momento el cobertizo y Pétalo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos.

-Perdona, no he podido evitar cerrar los ojos, ¿has visto tú si nuestras caras se parecen?

-La verdad es que estaba mirando hacia abajo y no he visto nada- Se disculpó el chico.

-Que pena…- Se lamentó Pétalo. Le rugió el estomago. –Cada vez tengo más hambre se quejó, me encantaría estar en casa cenando algo rico.

-Y a mí, y tomarme un enorme helado de chocolate de postre.

-¡Sí! ¡Es mi favorito!

-Y el mío, por eso lo decía. - Rió Brick. –Pero dejemos de hablar de comida que todavía me entra más hambre.

-Hablemos de otra cosa pues… ¿Dónde vives?

-En las afueras de Townsville… Por la zona del volcán.

-¿Eso no es muy peligroso? – En los alrededores del volcán vivía todo el colectivo de villanos de la ciudad y aunque los únicos que no estaban retirados eran Mojo Jojo y sus tres chicos, si te acercabas ahí todavía estaban dispuestos a darte una paliza.

-Bueno… a veces es un poco duro pero no se vive mal ¿Y tú?

-Vivo cerca del centro.

-¡Que suerte! Yo cuando voy allí tardo muchísimo.

-Sí, la verdad es que está genial.

Un relámpago más hizo retumbar la construcción de madera llevando a Pétalo al histerismo para acabar cayendo en los brazos de Brick que de alguna manera también había llegado hasta ahí, le abrazó con fuerza y el muchacho hizo un tanto de lo mismo.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó la chica separándose de él. – Me dan pánico los truenos.

-No pasa nada, a mí también me vuelven loco, si se enterarán de esto mis hermanos jamás me dejarían en paz, se supone que soy el mayor, la persona que debe guiarles y un ruido fuerte me hace perder los estribos.

-Me pasa lo mismo, soy la mayor de tres hermanas, su modelo a seguir, jamás titubeo o tengo miedo de algo y mírame aquí, gritando como una niña pequeña.

-Ya pero esque encima yo soy un tío, no vas a comparar- replicó el otro ofendido.

Pétalo soltó una carcajada. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, pero lo curioso de todo esto es que jamás pensé que tendría tanto en común con alguien, pensaba que esta noche iba a ser horrible y al final he conocido a alguien que merece la pena.

-Ni yo, y ni siquiera te he visto la cara, ¿Crees que podríamos vernos algún día cuándo haga buen tiempo?

-Mmmm… Yo creo que deberíamos quedar mañana, siempre digo que después de una tormenta es cuando hace mejor tiempo.

-Me parece bien, ¿quedamos aquí delante, nos traemos comida y hacemos un picnic?

-Eso es de nenas…

¡Oh venga! No te hagas el machito o fastidiarás la impresión que tengo de ti, aunque… ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos? Solo sabemos como suenan nuestras voces.

-Esa es fácil, cuando llegue gritaré: ¡Soy aquel que conociste una noche de tormenta!

-Mejor di solo "Una noche de tormenta"- contestó Pétalo conteniendo la risa.

Esta bien… Mira esta despejando.

Las nubes habían desaparecido y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse un poco a lo lejos.

-Mejor nos vamos yendo a casita- Comentó el rojo.

-Voy- Pétalo comenzó a ponerse en pie pero un hormigueo en su pierna la detuvo. –Adelántate tú, se me ha dormido una pierna.

-Vale. –Brick abrió la puerta, el sol no había llegado a salir y todavía estaba muy oscuro para ver a la chica que se había quedado dentro. –¡Una noche de tormenta!- gritó hacia el interior antes de salir volando.

-Una noche de tormenta- susurró la rosa en la oscuridad.

Tras masajearse un poco la pierna consiguió salir del cobertizo y miró a su alrededor avergonzada, estaba en un parque que estaba a dos manzanas escasas de su casa, luego se acordó de su cita del día siguiente y sonriendo emprendió ella también el vuelo.


End file.
